


Miracle To Me

by Winter_Rose7



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Chris Evans makes an appearance, F/M, Pregnancy, SLCC, Salt Lake Comic Con, Sebastian will be an awesome dad, cute Seb, daddy! Seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Rose7/pseuds/Winter_Rose7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're Sebastian Stan's wife and you'd gotten sick the week Sebastian had to start his promotions of his movie The Martian As well as appear at the SLCC.....you go to the doctor and receive some unexpected news! My summaries suck,  just enjoy the read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle To Me

Nobody ever told you that being married to one of the hottest Marvel commodities Sebastian Stan would be easy, hell they never said you'd be marrying him in the first place, you sure as hell never saw that coming....still here you were, 3 years later happily married to The Winter Soldier!   
You were curled up on the couch feeling like death, you didn't know what was wrong, you kept getting sick throwing up, Sebastian came downstairs, "Y/N" he didn't see you at first, then he saw you pop your head out of your blanket burrito. "Still feeling bad, baby?", he sat down beside you and kissed your forehead. "yea, but you need to go, i'll be ok, i have a doctor's appointment later this week." This week Sebastian was needed for promotions of his film The Martian and then he was slated to appear at the Salt Lake Comic Con, but he really didn't want to leave whhile you were sick, but you assured him you'd be fine, so he left.  
"Are you really sure you'll be ok, i mean, i really dont like it when youre sick", you smiled at the man who took your breath away everytime you saw him, "yes, baby, i'll be ok, like i told you, i have an appointment with the doctor, but i bet anything it's a virus...now go you got alot of fans to make happy!" he gave you one more lingering kiss, "I love you y/n", you smiled into the kiss, "I love you too"

It had been 2 weeks ago that your husband left, he had just finished his Martian appearances and was on a flight to the SLCC now.... Sebastian called you every time he had a break to chack on you, and you would tell him everything was fine, which it was....which was weird, you only seemed to get sick now in the mornings....OH...."Oh i can't be, can i?" you thought to yourself....You and Sebastian had been trying to start your family but nature just never seemed to be on your side, you were close to getting In vitro, the both of you wanted a family so badly so just the thought that you might be pregnant made you extremely happy and you called to have your appointment moved to today, because you needed to know!  
your phone started to ring in the doctor's office and you got a few glares, but you quickly got up and went outsside to talk "Hello", "Hey, baby...how're you feeling?", you could just imagine him furrowing his brows in concern, what had you done to deserve this man you didn't know but you thank God everyday for him. "I'm actually at the Doctor's now, before you get all upset, the only reason i changed it was because i wanted to get it over with and get whatever meds i need sooner rather than later" because i might be pregnant, didnt come out of your mouth, you wanted a doctor to confirm before you said anything to Sebastian. "Oh ok, well i'm back in the green room, i guess that's what this is, i'm about to head out to do the first autograph signing then the photo ops, more signings then a panel, so i'll call you when i can, but you know if you need to get in touch just text right?" you smiled and said "Yeah, i know, i love you, have a good panel and everything!" he laughed that beautiful laugh "I love you too, i will, bye". You went back into the office just as your name was being called, "Y/N Stan", you looked at the nurse and followed her to the back, she took your vitals as you sat and waited for the doctor.  
A few mintues later, the Doctor came in, "Hi, Mrs. Stan, i'm Doctor Wagner, what seems to be the problem?" You smiled a little at what you were about to say, because you've been dying to finally say this one day..."um, i think i might be pregnant, i did take a pregnancy test before i came here but i want your professional opinion, instead of a plastic stick telling me." She smiled and had you lay on the bed, you pulled your shirt up over your belly as she rubbed the ultrasound gel over your belly, "You ready?" you nodded and she turned the machine on and started moving the wand around over your belly when your heart stopped,sped up or downright exploded in your chest.... "i-is that what i think it is?" Dr Wagner smiled big, "Yes it is, that's your baby's heartbeat, usually we can't get a clear read until 10-12 weeks so i'd say thats about where you are, congratulations!" You couldn't speak, your eyes were filled with happy tears, then your mind went to Sebastian and how happy he'd be to know this, so you waited until you got home and immediatly dialed him up, not caring if he was in the middle of a panel or a signing....he was going to be a daddy and needed to know!!   
His phone rang but he didn't answer which made you frustrated, so you tried Chris's cell since you knew he was there by now too for their dual photo ops... Chris answered on the first ring. "Y/n, how are you? Seb said you were sick when he left." you tried to calm your excited breathing to answer him, "Yeah, actually i'm great, i really need to speak to Sebastian though, and i tried his phone but he's not answering, Chris this is really important." there was a pause then you heard screaming, you assumed Chris being the wonderful man he is wandered out of his hiding spot to take Sebastian his phone and was being bombarded by fans....a few minutes later he answered, "Baby, what's wrong, Chris said something was wrong and you needed to talk to me", you took a deep shaky breath, "Yeah, it's nothing bad, at least i don't think it is......um, so i went to the doctor and......i'm pregnant!" You held your breath waiting for his reaction when all of a sudden you heard him yell out "My wife's going to have a baby, i'm going to be a dad!" you laughed, "You're serious, i'm really going to be a dad?", "Yes baby, you're really going to be a dad!" you could hear Chris congratulate him, "I love you so much, baby, you have no idea, i'll be home tonight, i swear." You laughed at his eagerness to be home, probably to start spoiling the child growing in you that was no bigger than a kumquat. "I love you too, i'll see you soon"  
It was around 2AM when you heard loud noises coming from your living room, you picked up your aluminum baseball bat and wandered downstairs to just stop dead in your tracks and start laughing so hard you doubled over.....here in the middle of the living room was your adorably sweet husband covered head to toe with baby things, bottles,bibs,onesies,diapers,pacifiers....everything. "Sebastian baby, did you buy the whole store?" he looked up at you and smiled the biggest smile you've ever seen, "No, i think i left a few things, i mean i had to since there were a few other people there" you laughed at his sarcastic comment, "this is crazy, but i take it you're happy about this then" He walked up to you, lifted you into his arms and kissed you so sweetly you thought youd die, "yes, i'm very happy about it, we've been trying for so long, it's finally happening!'' You laughed with him as well as let a few happy tears fall as you hugged the man who was the love of your life, "Yep, we're going to have our own little miracle!"....Yeah today and the rest of your life will be great as long as you have this amazing man by your side, you'll get through anything together.

E

**Author's Note:**

> Come fangirl over Sebastian with me on my Facebook page Sebastian Stan Rehab www.facebook.com/ssrehab or my Insta @agent__winter_shield!


End file.
